the heir to evil
by wooshu101
Summary: shane landrone cannot believe he has to go to school in britian beacuse his mom says it will be good "opprotuinty"...opprutinity is the last reason he is going there. can he survive a year of constant danger with the help of harry, ron and hermine? plz r


**special thanx to mishi...luv u!!**

_Back to school_

**Harry down in his bed, gazing lazily at the ceiling. He was exactly 16 now and he didn't feel any different. Just the regular old fifteen-year-old he was just a couple of hours ago. He stuck his torso on the side of his bed and pulled out an old shoebox, which he kept hidden so the Dursley's couldn't get into his personal life. He opened it to see all the birthday cards he had ever gotten. Some from Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and even a family card from the Weasley's he got on his fourteenth birthday. In there was also a sneako-scope, given to him by his best friend in their third year. He looked through the stuffy shoebox and found a dozen chocolate frog cards held together by a rubber band.**

**"I can't believe me and Ron were so obsessed with these," said Harry, looking through the cards, often coming upon Dumbledore's face.**

**Harry looked at his watch. It read 11:30. _Time to go to bed_, thought Harry to himself. He lay down on his bed to go to sleep, but before he could take his glasses off, he heard a scratch at the window. He lifted his head up to see two blurry figures floating outside his window. He knew at once they were owls, but one was slightly bigger than the other. He opened his window to the two owls and they flew in. Harry recognized both at once, one was his own owl Hedwig and the slightly more petite owl was Pigwedion, or pig as his friend Ron called him for short. Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder while Pig landed on the desk. He had a thick, brown package tied on his leg and a note in his beak.**

**"Thanks," Harry said as Pig pushed the brown package in his hand. He opened it up to see two pumpkin cakes and three chocolate frog cards. He opened the letter that was pushed into his hand by Pig after he had put the package down. He heard Pig and Hedwig's squeaks, obviously yearning for food. Harry quickly got half of one of the pumpkin cakes and fed it to both of them. He then opened the letter given to him by Pig just to see Ron's messy handwriting:**

_**Hey mate, **_

_**Happy birthday Harry! I got your letter right before I sent Pig out and I'm glad too because Hermione had asked me to mail her present. I didn't think Pig could get them all to you so I sent some with Hedwig. Ginny and Fred and George say hi, too. Ok well I best be going now so see you on the train! Oh yeah, and guess what? Were supposed to be getting a new student in our year! Ha ha I can't wait! **_

_**Your friend, Ron **_

**Harry thought about this new student-could this be a new Draco Malfoy? Hopefully not, Harry couldn't take another Draco. He envisioned a black haired boy much like himself, but thought that that he would probably not look like that. Or could it be a girl? Well, Harry's hopes for that quickly slid away from his mind as he thought of Hermione, and smiled to himself. Harry lay down in his bed, took his glasses off and went to sleep, dreaming of her...**

**"Mom! This is stupid! It's an idiotic! There's no way I'm going to " this school of witchcraft and wizard when there is one in America I can go to!" said Shane, while making quotation marks with his fingers. **

**A letter had appeared on the Landrone's Doorstep, saying that Shane was a wizard and inviting him to Hogwarts, a school in Britain that was an opportunity. To Shane it was a punishment or a trick, but to his mom, it was an opportunity for new "experiments"…what ever. Shane began pacing back and forth, while running his hands through his soft, chocolate brown hair. He then took the letter and read an re-read it until he couldn't even bare to look at it. **

**"I think this will be great, Shane. I mean, new friends, different lessons, a new school, and you haven't even been outside this country! I think you'll love it once you get there. And besides, there must be some cute, clever girls there." Said his mom, and I know how much you love girls. **

**"Mother!! First of all, I like my own friends like guy, Jonathan and Chris, and all my other friends! And my lessons are easy, and I don't care about other countries because I love the states! I'll probably be the only one there without and accent! Another point, I do not need to find another girl, because I love Rachel. I don't want to leave her for a whole school year!" said Shane, again falling on the couch. **

**"Shane come on, aren't you the least bit interested in Britain?" said his mom. **

**"No! I'm perfectly fine with our school!" said Shane, getting his jacket.**

**"Where are you going?" asked his mom, taking a break from fixing up dinner.**

**"I'm going to Rachel's. Don't worry, I'll be back in time for dinner," said Shane, while shutting the door behind him. **

**Shane got on his bike and started to, He began to think, what would happen? He hasn't ever been out of this country, even though he was fifteen. Maybe it would be a good idea if he went out more? **

**Reality slapped him on his face, as he was suddenly right in front of her home. He walked up onto the porch and knocked… and then regretted it. When Rachel answers, his heart stopped. How could he tell her? _I'll just have to wing it?_ Thought Shane**

**"Hey Rach," said Shane, while wrapping his arms around her tiny figure and kissing her gently on the lips. **

**"Hey!" she said, returning the kiss. Shane never wanted this to end. He just wanted to stand there for the rest of his life, holding her and giving her sweet kisses every so often. **

**"I need to tell you something, Rach," said Shane while finally pulling away from her. "I'm leaving."**

**"What!" screamed Rachel, making a few outside neighbors look at her, "Where, when, no Shane, you can't" Tears started to appear in her eyes, while having the most solemn face expression. She pulled away from his arms, barely even around her anyway, and went to go sit down on the bench. Shane went to join her and hugged her so tightly; she couldn't even break away if she tried. **

**"I'm going off to England. They have a school there, the name just uh slipped my mind," said Shane, lying because he remembered in the letter not to tell any "non-magic" people. **

**"Please don't forget me," said Rachel, crying her every tear into his shoulders.**

**"Rach, I'll never forget you. I love you so much, I couldn't if I tried," said Shane, kissing her more passionately then before. _So this is what I'm going to miss when I'm off to England, huh…it's not worth it_. Thought Shane as he was kissing with Rachel. **

**Being able to leave was not an easy task. Rachel wouldn't let him out of her sight. And nor did he want he to. But he had to because it was getting late and his mother might get worried about him. **

**Shane got his trolley from the from the station and loaded all his cargo, it was 10:45, "alright you better go now…I wish your father could see you" she said with a tear in her eye, she gave him a kiss. "Bye mom" he yelled and got on the train. Shane was sitting alone in his compartment, looking out in his window. He couldn't help but think about Rachel. Her beautiful smile, sparkling eyes, just everything about her. How was he going to make it? A whole school year without her. Suddenly he saw three unknown people at the door of his compartment. **

**"can we Come in here, everywhere else is full," said a very attractive girl, "Oh, I'm sorry! Is anyone sitting here?" she asked, her eyes drowning in the chocolate brown color that gave them a very noticeable sparkle. **

**"Not at all," said Shane, gesturing for her to sit.**

**"Thank you!" she said, plopping down on the seat in front of him, "This is Harry- yea the one with the glasses, and that's Ron, you'll notice his read hair anywhere.**

**I'm Shane Landrone. This is my first year at Hogwarts. Well I'm not a first year, but this is my first time going here."**

**"What year are you in anyway? asked Harry"**

**"Fifth. What about you" asked Shane; _you have a girlfriend, man. You don't even know if this girls single, or if she's the girl for you._**

**"Me too! My names Hermione,"**

**Hermione? This year mite be fun after all…**


End file.
